Six Times That Bailey Helps Owen
by Angelamermaid
Summary: Bailey shares her awesomeness with Owen Hunt. Some happy fluff for the hiatus.


Six Times That Bailey Helps Owen

She doesn't know all of the details, but Miranda Bailey knows enough. Something bad happened between Owen Hunt and Cristina Yang. Now he's in treatment for PTSD, and she's avoiding him. Bailey does her best to send Cristina to the ER when she knows Owen isn't on duty, to make sure she gets her experience in without too much drama. Cristina has enough drama with Izzie's illness.

So Bailey takes it upon herself to visit the ER on Yang's behalf. She comes down to consult with Owen when a fight erupts between two groups of teens in the lobby. Owen wades in to help the security guards, until one of the teens pulls out a gun. A security guard immediately tackles the teen without incident. Bailey raises an eyebrow when she sees Owen go white, stagger, and turn around. She follows Owen away from the scene.

She speeds up as she sees him enter into a stairwell, and runs into it, calling out "Dr Hunt!"

He pauses on the stairs below her, not looking up. "I really can't talk now, Dr Bailey." He's visibly shaking.

"That's why I'm following you," she says gently. "I saw what happened. Is there anyone I can call?"

He shakes his head and resumes walking downstairs. She follows him, noting that his breathing is accelerating. She quickly follows him around a corner, not caring that her legs are so much shorter than his.

He pauses outside a door. "You don't - have to follow me."

"I do," she says firmly. "You're in distress, I can hear your breathing."

He pushes open the door and walks in, holding it open for her. _Even in distress, he has manners_, she marvels.

She looks around in surprise. "What is this place?"

He steps onto a grate set in the floor, his face cast downward. She notes that he's struggling now to control his breathing, breathing in through his nose and breathing out through his mouth. She wonders if he learned that from Dr Wyatt. She steps in front of him, assessing him.

Suddenly a gust of warm air shoots up from the grate, puffing out their scrubs and lab jackets and ruffling her hair. Miranda gasps in surprise, then looks up at Owen for an explanation. He's standing there, eyes closed, letting the breeze ruffle his beard and hair.

"Welcome to the vent," he says with a half-smile, opening his eyes.

She smoothes her hair and looks at him in astonishment. His breathing is improving.

"What the heck?"

"I come here when I need to clear my head," he says with a small shrug. He nervously scratches his arms.

She opens her mouth to ask him a question, when another gust comes up. This time, she finds herself smiling at the absurdity of it all. He watches her reaction then smiles back tentatively.

"Owen Hunt," Bailey says, shaking her head in amazement. "You are a man full of surprises. Who else knows about this room?"

His eyes darken and he looks away.

"Sorry I asked," she says quietly.

He shrugs, not meeting her eyes. "She liked it here. It made her happy."

She finds herself watching him with a mother's eyes. She looks at the lines on his face, how tired he looks. She wonders about the kinds of nightmares he must have. _How long did Cristina share that burden with him on her own?_

They stand there in silence, enjoying the gusts as they come up. His breathing slows to normal and she starts to grin, feeling surprisingly relaxed. It really feels good to just stand here, and let all of her concerns about the hospital, her marriage, all of it, just get blown away. She quietly notes the emotions playing across his face. He starts grinning with her. _He looks years younger when he smiles like that._

"Where else do you like to go?"

He smiles. "The roof is nice, when it's not raining. There are lots of quiet spaces all over the hospital, if you slow down and look for them."

She nods, then enjoys the next breeze, to heck with what it's doing to her hair. "I do believe I've seen you walk through the nursery every now and then recently. Is that one of your quiet places?"

He chuckles. "It's not a bad place to go when you lose a patient. That was a suggestion –" he pauses. "Something that someone suggested to me."

It's true that she finds fault with most new attendings, but she's never had a quarrel with Owen Hunt. She appreciates that he takes time to mentor the residents and interns, and isn't afraid to yell at them when they let their ambitions or personal lives come before a patient. Whatever demons he's fighting, he still shows up and does his job.

"This – all of this is between us," she says quietly.

"Thank you," he says.

Another gust comes up and she's on the verge of laughing out loud when her pager goes off. She sighs and checks it, then looks at Owen, who is looking a lot more relaxed.

"Thank you for sharing this with me," she says quietly. She pauses, then dives in. "I'm very proud of you for seeking and accepting help."

He looks at her in surprise, then half-smiles again. "Thank you for joining me. It – was nice to have your company."

She nods. "You come see me any time you need to talk."

He smiles softly. "I might just take you up on that."

"You'd better," she says, as he walks over to the door and holds it open for her. _Such good manners_, she thinks. _Where is the mother who taught him those?_

**

Owen is in his small office when Bailey barges in.

"Hi Miranda," he smiles. "What can I help you with?"

"You need to get back together with Yang," she says firmly. His eyes widen in surprise.

"I just overheard something I did not want to overhear, when I was in a supply closet," she continues. "Are you aware that there are nurses and residents making up excuses to come down to the Pit just to flirt with you?"

"No -"

"Well, they are. They can see you're feeling good these days, and there are at least five of them just convinced that they can make you feel _real_ good. They are competing amongst themselves to see who can screw you first!"

"_What?"_

"Now I can not have staff walking away from their duties just to try to get into your pants. You _could_ just tell them you're not interested, or you _could_ let them into your pants, not while on duty, or you _could_ get back together with Yang, because everyone can see the way you two long and lust for each other. Getting back together with her will get them off of your back in a hurry. I recommend the last option." She glares at him.

He stares at her, a blush creeping up from his collarbones.

"_Well?"_

"May I speak now?" he asks with a nervous laugh.

"You may."

"Do you think _she_ wants to get back together?"

"_Yes!"_ Bailey exclaims. She leans closer and speaks slowly but forcefully. "I see the way she watches you lately. She wants in your pants more than anyone! And she is one of _my_ babies – I would not be having this conversation with you if I did not approve. Go. Get. Her."

Owen takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Wouldn't it be easier for you to just tell the staff to leave me alone and do their jobs?" he asks, with a slight grin.

She gives him her most exasperated expression. "But that won't get you and Yang together. Do it!" She turns and goes out into the hallway to yell at some interns.

**

"Dr Hunt, you paged me?" He looks up from his computer and motions for Bailey to close the door to his office. Then he smiles sheepishly.

"Okay, so we're back together but you know that. I want to ask Cristina on a real date but I kind of botched the first one."

She pulls up a chair. "Talk to me."

"Well, I'd planned for us to go to dinner at a nice restaurant and then out to the lighthouse to see the Northern Lights. I even bought a suit for it. But I got nervous going on my first date in years, and well, I got drunk and I was late and it wasn't pretty." He looks embarrassed.

"And?"

"And I don't know what to do for another real date and I don't want to get that nervous again so I need some ideas. Please."

Bailey furrows her brow. "Are you comfortable wearing suits?"

"No!" he snorts. "And I ruined the last one…"

"That was your first mistake," she decides. "You wore something you weren't comfortable in. You should wear something more casual, more you. Now, can you cook?"

"Yes."

"I mean, really cook, not just heat something up in the microwave."

"I can really cook," he assures her.

She nods in approval. "Okay, here's what you do. Invite her over to your place, and cook for her. She might not say it, but there isn't a woman alive who doesn't appreciate it when a man makes good food for her. It doesn't have to be a four course meal, but it should be nice. Pick a recipe that you've used before, so you don't get nervous trying something new. You don't need a tablecloth but the apartment should be clean. Wear a nice pair of khakis and a good shirt – something dark blue to make your eyes pop."

He stares at her in amazement.

"Then – watch one of your favourite movies. Show her what your interests are without getting too formal about it. You can cuddle on the couch."

"A lot of the movies I like are not real date movies," he notes. "There's nothing romantic about Clint Eastwood."

"Except for _The Bridges of Madison County_."

He makes a face. "I'm not watching that."

"But it was so good -"

He raises an eyebrow.

"- if you like that kind of movie, which I'm guessing you don't, and Yang won't."

"She likes surgery videos."

"Well! Problem solved. Get something nice and gory then."

He smiles.

"I assume you know what to do after the movie," she says, standing up.

He laughs and shakes her hand. "Thank you, Miranda."

"Don't screw this one up," she says.

**

Bailey is in the OB/GYN wing, when she notes Owen sitting alone in the waiting area. Curious, she walks over. He smiles and waves. He looks uncharacteristically cheery.

"Dr Hunt," Bailey says, raising her eyebrows.

Owen smiles widely. "Dr Bailey."

"Looking for some peace and quiet here?"

He shakes his head, smiling but silent. She scrutinizes his face but he only shows amusement at her silent attempts to make him talk.

"Hi Dr Bailey," Cristina sighs, appearing from behind her.

"Dr Yang!" Bailey gives her a once-over. She appears fine, if a little distracted. Cristina sits beside Owen, drinking water from a bottle. He reaches over and holds her free hand.

"It's a surprise to see you here," Bailey says carefully.

Owen smiles again. Cristina nibbles on her lower lip and won't meet Miranda's eyes. "Just a routine check-up," she says.

Miranda fixes her gaze on Owen. He shrugs helplessly, still looking very happy. She nods. "Well, nice seeing you," she says before walking away. She has a suspicion, but Cristina doesn't share her secrets easily.

..

She's just finished a consult when one of the nurses approaches her. "Dr Bailey, your presence is requested." She points to an exam room.

Frowning, Bailey walks in – and sees a pale Owen lying on the table, with a washcloth on his forehead and Cristina holding his hand. Cristina is now the happy one.

Bailey closes the door behind him. "What happened here?"

"He fainted," Cristina says. "We were here for our first ultrasound. He saw the baby on the monitor and was out like a light."

"I didn't faint," Owen insists. "I had a dizzy spell and I fell down. That's all."

The women share a knowing look.

"Congratulations!" Bailey says. "Now I know why Owen was looking so happy earlier."

Cristina looks chagrined. "It's a little early to be telling people. I just wanted to make sure that there was nothing wrong with this pregnancy. The baby is where it should be and has a great heartbeat and everything is fine."

"Good," Miranda smiles back. "And I will keep your secret."

"Listen, can you sit with him?" Cristina asks. "I really have to pee again. You know how much water you need to drink for an ultrasound."

"I know," Bailey nods, sitting down beside Owen. Cristina nods and leaves the room.

"I don't need a babysitter," Owen grumbles, pulling the washcloth off of his forehead.

"So what happened?" Bailey asks quietly.

"I saw the baby and it became real," he says. "We're bringing a living being into the world. Someone is going to call me Daddy."

Miranda smiles.

"We never discussed bringing up a child," he continues, realizing his thoughts for the first time. "All of our attention has been on trying for a baby – it took us much longer than expected. We never stopped and talked about what to do after the baby comes."

"I've seen you with kids. I love how you talk with Tucker, you'll be fine."

"I hope so," he mutters, as Cristina returns, with a glass of water for Owen.

"Congratulations again," Bailey says, standing up.

"Thanks Miranda," Cristina says.

"Thanks from me too," Owen says, sitting up.

"If I'm on duty when you go into labour, I'm delivering your baby," Miranda announces. "Now I'm going to leave the two of you to _talk_," She looks meaningfully at Owen. He salutes her and nods.

**

Bailey peeks into Cristina's hospital room. She smiles softly to see Cristina asleep, but Owen awake and holding a pink bundle.

"How is she?" she asks quietly, stepping over.

"Just great," Owen smiles. "Thanks again for delivering her."

"My pleasure. Does she have a name yet?"

"Yes – Chloe Sun-Hi Hunt. We like the name Chloe, and Sun-Hi was Cristina's paternal grandmother's name."

"You wanted a girl, didn't you? I saw it on your face when she was born."

He grins and ducks his head. "I would have been happy with a boy."

"Mm-hmm." Bailey smiles, then notices how exhausted Owen looks. "Have you had any sleep yet today?"

"No," he says. "Our baby just got here this morning. I can't stop looking at her. I can't put her down."

"First rule of parenthood is, sleep when the baby sleeps," Bailey says, holding out her arms. "Give her to me."

Owen smiles and gently hands Chloe over.

"Hello precious," Bailey coos to the baby. She looks at Owen. "Get some sleep. I'm taking her to the nursery."

Owen opens his mouth to protest. "Don't make me fight you while I'm holding the baby," Bailey warns.

He chuckles and rubs his eyes. "One of these days, I'm going to say 'no' to you."

"No you're not," Bailey says confidently. "Chloe will be in the hands of trained and experienced professionals, who are all dying to fuss and coo over her anyways. I've been making them leave you alone so you can sleep. So sleep!" And with that, she leaves the room.

**

Bailey raises her eyebrows, when she comes into the ER and sees Owen trying to deal with a crying Lexie Grey. He looks at her with a mute appeal for help. Bailey sighs and walks over.

"Come with me," she says, gesturing to an exam room. They follow her.

"Now what is going on?"

"Um, Lexie wants to have a baby shower for Cristina and Meredith, and that – that made Cristina mad," Owen says helplessly.

"She yelled at me on the phone!" Lexie wails. "Over a baby shower!"

Miranda counts to five under her breath. "Start from the beginning."

"Well," Lexie sniffles, "Nobody else has had a shower for Owen and Cristina –"

"- because Cristina _hates_ baby showers –" Owen interrupts.

"- and Meredith only has boy stuff from Robbie, she needs girl stuff for the baby that's coming, so I thought I'd have a shower for the both of them," Lexie finishes.

"And then what happened?" Miranda probes.

"Well, I mentioned the idea to a few of the people here, and everyone was really excited about the idea, so I called Cristina to see when a good time would be, and she yelled at me," Lexie gulps.

Owen sighs and folds his arms across his chest. "You decided to have a shower without asking her first?"

"Uh huh," Lexie sniffles. "I mean, I thought that since she actually had a baby, she'd be like other women and want a shower. And I already told lots of people that there is going to be a shower so we kind of have to have one now."

"There's nothing wrong with her just because she isn't like other women," Owen mutters.

Miranda looks at the ceiling and prays for patience. "Dr Hunt, how do _you_ feel about a baby shower?"

"I don't even know what happens at them," he says helplessly.

"Oh, it's going to be a co-ed shower!" Lexie says brightly. "All four of you work at Seattle Grace, and this is the 21st century, so dads are invited too!"

The look on Owen's face is priceless. Only years of keeping a straight face saves Miranda from laughing. "Lexie, what do you have planned for this modern baby shower?"

"It's going to be at Meredith & Derek's house, Meredith has agreed to that, with the condition that she doesn't have to do any of the decorating and cleaning up."

"Decorating?" Owen asks. Bailey motions for him to be quiet.

"I've already gotten volunteers for that, and for all sorts of stuff. Everyone from Cardio and the ER wants to come. We're going to have some great food, and some cool games, like taking the labels off of baby food jars and making the dads eat the food and guess what it is."

Owen holds up a hand. "Soldiers do not eat baby food."

Lexie's face starts to fall.

"We can make this work," Bailey decides. "Owen, take five minutes and call Cristina and find out what specifically she hates about baby showers. Write it all down if you have to. I will call Meredith and find out what her likes and dislikes are. Lexie, go outside and get some fresh air and stop sniffling. And then we'll all meet in Owen's office and figure this out."

Forty-five minutes later, the details have been worked out.

"So," Bailey concludes. "We will keep the games to simple give-aways like door prizes, since Meredith and Cristina hate shower games and we will never get the men to eat baby food or diaper plastic dolls. The decorations will include colours other than pink, because Meredith hates the idea of all pink and Cristina doesn't want to start indoctrinating Chloe –" she consults her notes "- with an 'archaic colour bias'. Lexie and her crew are responsible for all decorating, food preparation and serving, clean-up, etc."

She fixes her gaze on Owen. "And _you_ will make sure your wife shows up, giving every appearance of being a gracious guest of honour and of being thankful that her friends and colleagues are so happy about the birth of her daughter that they wish to gather together and give her presents that they have personally selected. Even if they're all pink. I do not care how you accomplish this, but I know you can do this."

Owen salutes her with a smile and Lexie beams.

"Now get back to work." Bailey snaps, crumpling up her notes. "This is a hospital, not a soap opera." Lexie obediently jumps up and leaves.

"Still watching daytime television?" Owen asks mischievously. She cocks an eyebrow at him and he just laughs.

"Laugh now," Bailey says. "You're going to be at a baby shower in ten days. You're going to have to hold up all sorts of cute little girl clothes so people can ooh and ah, Major Hunt. And I will be there with my camera."

He sighs. "Okay, nobody mentioned that."

"You'll live," Bailey says, standing up. She looks at him – sitting there relaxed, his office now decorated with family photos.

"Do you still go to the vent?" she asks curiously.

He half-smiles. "Mostly to make out with my wife. Off-duty, of course," he hastily adds as she frowns.

She lightly slaps him with her clipboard. "I'm sure." Then she says, "you done good, Owen Hunt," and leaves him with a smile.


End file.
